


satogou november

by stardustsx



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cute Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, FatedEncounterShipping, FirstFriendShipping, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Leafs, M/M, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2020, November Fanfiction Challenge, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Trainers, Pre-Relationship, SatoGou, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum Has Aura Powers, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum Is Like a Disney Princess, during canon events too, except i suck at updating daily, except i suck at writing those, hehe go, i was also partially drunkish when i got the idea, im gonna be adding tags as i'll go, leaf fight, leaves, snowball fight except its leafs, so i think i wont finish it in november per se, this is techncially my nano project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustsx/pseuds/stardustsx
Summary: basically i mashed a couple of prompt lists together to make an ultimate list of prompts for november (yes, for nano) to write satogou shorts for it. at the beginning it will be kind of floppy but i hope i'll get better through the entirety of this month!!!
Relationships: Gou | Goh & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Minor or Background Relationship(s), pre relationship too!!, show up too
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: Firstfriend/Journeyshipping





	satogou november

**Author's Note:**

> with all love to the satogou server on discord because they inspired me to do this thing <3

**_DAY 1 — LEAVES._ **

November greeted them with leaves falling from the trees all the time when they were outside. No matter where they went, there were leaves all over, coating the ground with warm tones of orange, yellow and red.

“I’m so glad that at least in Cerise Park the leaves don’t change their colors,” Goh sighed as he got up after feeding his Bug types. It was a free day for the two of them – at least mostly free. “I can’t imagine having to rake them all.”

“It’s kind of sad, though,” Ash countered. “Your Pokémon won’t have a winter here!”

“Most of them aren’t good with cold, it’ll be better for them.”

“But it’s still sad.”

Goh shook his head, but there was a smile on his face anyway. Sometimes Ash really didn’t make sense to him, at all.

“Let’s go to Saffron City!” Ash said suddenly, jumping upwards. “Maybe you could catch some Pokémon on the way there, and maybe I could find somebody to battle there, too!”

“That’s a great idea.” Goh grinned. Without a moment of hesitation, Ash sprinted outside, not letting him have even a second to prepare. He shouted after his friend and then went right after him.

***

They were walking arm in arm through Route 6. Pikachu and Raboot were both running around in front of them, catching and playing with the slowly falling down leaves.

“Autumn is so beautiful!” Ash exclaimed abruptly, laughing. He ran forward to the side of the road, only to pick up a bunch of dried leaves. Grinning mischievously, slowly, he walked towards Goh.

“Ash, what are you trying to do?” The other boy made a step backwards. “Don’t you dare…”

But it was for nothing; laughing out loud, Ash threw the leaves in his hands at the boy. Goh shrieked and then giggled, to explode into honest laughter. Trying to calm down, he walked up under a tree, where a lot of bright red leaves were laying down. Letting out occasional chuckles – he just couldn’t contain them – he did the same thing Ash did just a couple of moments prior.

He chuckled a bunch of leaves at Ash.

“Ooh, this means _war_!” Ash shouted and ran away.

“Pikaa!” Pikachu squealed and went after its trainer.

In the next minutes – ten, twenty, who would count? Time wasn’t important – the only things that could be heard around were laughter and squealing, and shouts. Pikachu joined the game and with Raboot they threw a couple of leaves at each other, too. The most sounds were coming from, of course, Goh and Ash. The trainers were both running after one another, only to move in another way right after, with arms full of reds and oranges.

It went for good 25 minutes, filled with cheerful screams and laughs.

Abruptly, when Goh was _just_ about to attempt one last leaf attack, he tripped on something. Confused, he leaped forward, losing control of his body, trying to somehow regain balance. Everything he was holding ended up either on him or on the ground, so he was absolutely covered in small fragments of the plants.

His attempts were worthless, and he promptly fell into Ash. Both surprised, they couldn’t stop the momentum, and fell down.

 _He fell down on top of Ash_.

For a couple seconds, the two boys were just looking at each other, so close that their noses were almost touching. They both blinked a few times. And then Ash laughed, just laughed out loud at the situation.

Mentally screaming and blushing like crazy, Goh tried to get up, somehow.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, sorry,” he repeated, scrambling upwards and failing in the process. “How could I be this clumsy!”

And Ash _still laughed_ , which was _weird_ , but Goh could finally get up, and so he did. Still furiously blushing, he helped the other trainer get on his legs, and then turned around to – maybe – hide his red face.

“I’m not mad, Goh,” Ash said after a couple seconds, his voice calmer and soft. “Stuff like this happens! Now, let’s just get to the City.”

Goh took a deep breath and faced Ash again. Nodding, with a small smile (and leftovers of the blush) he called for Raboot to come back. Shortly after, the two trainers and their partners headed back towards Saffron City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well. this isn't long. nor good. but i promise it'll get better, i just,,, already am behind on this challenge, and i relaly wanted to publish it already!! i hope you guys will stay with me through this month and i'd love to see all your opinions <3


End file.
